The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typically, with many multi-chip packaging arrangements, the packaging arrangement is arranged in one of either a package-on-package (POP) arrangement, or a multi-chip module (MCM) arrangement. Both packaging arrangements are generally fairly thick with heights of up to 2.6 millimeters. Additionally, with the MCM arrangement, one of the chips within the arrangement is often an integrated circuit configured with one or more System-on-Chips (SoCs), while the other chip is often some type of memory device. Heat from the processors within the SoCs generally adversely affects the performance of the memory device.